CaveClan/Roleplay
Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 "Wow!" Autumnkit breathed. "Who are you?" Jagerkit asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:37, November 23, 2015 (UTC) "I am Copperfur. Your mother's decreased sister. I'm here to tell you that Pebblestar and Firepoppy are on a mission to..." She paused wondering if she should tell the kits. "To where?" Jagerkit asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:42, November 23, 2015 (UTC) "To find us a new home, as the Clans current homes are going to be destroyed." "Really!?" Jagerkit said. "Cool." Anglerkit wondered when she'd be back. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:47, November 23, 2015 (UTC) "I hope she'll be okay..." Autumnkit mewed. ---- "Don't worry, she's got more than one life to lose." Copperfur stated. Barktail groomed his fur. Rainstrike dozed by the warriors den. Jagerkit chirped. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:51, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Whitetooth sat around. ''Where is Pebblestar? Jagerkit yawned. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:08, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Wanna play?" Autumnkit asked Anglerkit. Anglerkit nodded. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:12, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Let's play moss-ball. I'll toss it to you and you can pass it back." Anglerkit nodded and grabbed the moss-ball in his jaws and tossed it. ---- Rainstrike left camp. ---- Barktail hit Mintleaf from sleeping. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:22, November 24, 2015 (UTC) (It is time.) "What is it???" Mintleaf said in her lazy voice. ---- Autumnkit hit the moss-ball back. (Yes) "It's time." Barktail meowed. Anglerkit punced on the moss-ball. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:26, November 24, 2015 (UTC) they followed him out of camp. --- Autumnkit kicked it back. Wildkit, continuing to show off to Brookkir and Sunkit, twisted in the air before landing perfectly on his paws.'Silverstar' 02:09, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Barktail crouched and sprang at Rainstrike. Rainstrike hissed in surprise and stumbled backward. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:22, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Mintleaf then pounced swiftly and tried to pin him down. Rainstrike tried to bat them off but failed. Barktail clamped his jaws around his neck. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:32, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Finish it." Barktail snapped Rainstrike's neck. He let the tom fall from his jaws. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:36, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Great job, my brother." Mintleaf checked out Rainstrike's limp body. "We have avenged Harvey and Neil." Barktail purred. "Now let's get rid of this body." he meowed. ---- Anglerkit sniffed the ground. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:22, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "Maybe Pebblestar will see the bad next time... C'mon let's bury him." ----- Autumnkit now was by himself. Jagerkit pranced around camp. ---- Barktail stopped. "What will happen to the kits? they ''have to see him dead." he pointed out. "We can say rogues attacked and we didn't make it to him in time." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:27, November 26, 2015 (UTC) (Can Autumnkit solve his father's death case? I mean find out what happened.) "M'Kay." ---- Autumnkit was pawing at a leaf. (him and Anglerkit find out but can't tell the clan because they say they'll kill their siblings) Barktail pulled Rainstrike's bloody body into camp. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:31, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Autumnkit saw the limp body and freaked. "Daddy! Daddy! What happened?!" Barktail tried to look as sad as he could. "A rogue attacked, he surprised us and he was killed as soon his teeth touched his throat." Anglerkit saw his fathers body. He wanted to scream. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:37, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Autumnkit dashed over to his father, basically crying on him. ''I'll always remember your scent... Wait the rogue bit his throat b-but I smell Barktail and Mintleaf on his throat. He beckoned Anglerkit over. Anglerkit walked over. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:43, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "Sniff his throat I can't smell rogue. I smell Barktail and Mintleaf." He whispered. ''They were carrying him so maybe their scent got on him. ''Anglerkit thought. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:52, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "Why would they carry him by the throat?" Anglerkit shrugged. ''So is he saying they killed him? but why would they do that? Barktail seems really nice. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:55, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Daddy help me tell Anglerkit! I need help from StarClan! No reply came. Anglerkit stood waiting, trying to give him a look that said. 'is that what your saying?' [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:00, November 26, 2015 (UTC) He nodded. ''Daddy please help me! Anglerkit tapped his head. But why? ''Nutpaw padded up. "Hey guys, it's bedtime." she mewed softly and pushed them to the nursery away from their father. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:04, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Autumnkit didn't want to sleep. ---- Moons went by. Autumnkit stills wants Anglerkit to believe him. "Look at the sky." Jagerkit pointed at the dark sky. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:15, November 26, 2015 (UTC) There was a long yowl. "Kits!!!" Autumnkit whipped around. "Mommy!" "MOM!" Jagerkit screamed and flew at Pebblestar, Anglerkit followed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:19, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "I missed you. And yes I know. Father is dead." "The caves flooding." Sandclaw meowed pading up to her. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:22, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "That's why I left. We found a new home. We must leave immediately. A storm is going to destroy the c—" she couldn't finish, the caves were starting to collapse. Sandclaw shoved the kits out of the cave. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:31, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Pebblestar got everyone outta the cave— except herself. She lost her third life in a cave collapse. Sandclaw came back into the cave and let Pebblestar lean on his shoulder. "Let's go." he meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:35, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "Thanks..." Pebblestar went to her kits. She whispered. "How was father before he was murdered?" "Tired." Jagerkit repiled. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:41, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "I knew he was murdered!" Autumnkit squeaked. Bramblefire shot a concerned look at her leader before going to check that her apprentice was okay, while Ripplekit stuck out his stubby tail in the air, without saying anything. --'The mind is just a complicated machine''' 18:43, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "I just knew it! He was murdered!" he quietly squealed. Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Browse Category:Extra pages Category:Roleplay